Época para amar
by PandaGleek
Summary: Para firmar la paz, Santana López vivirá con la familia como doncella de la hija de Lord Pierce, Brittany. La joven rubia será parte de un matrimonio arreglado por su familia, ante lo cual se negará ante todo. Pronto Santana comenzará a notar que tampoco quiere que su nueva amiga sea obligada a casarse, pero por otros sentimientos que saldrán a flote. Mundo ficticio y de época.


El día comenzaba a apagarse lentamente, y dentro de la casona las velas de los grandes candelabros comenzaban a encenderse, la familia se encontraba en el salón, mientras los invitados comenzaban a llegar, solo esperaban por el llamado de sus criados para ir a cenar.

La gran mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos platos, carnes asadas, frutas, ensaladas y otros manjares. Pronto toda la familia y sus invitados acudió a tomar posición en el banquete.

Lord Pierce, un refinado hombre con un extenso bigote y un delicado y fino traje se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. A su derecha se encontraba su mujer, Lady Pierce, una bella dama de dorados cabellos, ojos hermosos como esmeraldas sumergidas bajo el agua de la más perfecta cascada, el bello collar y su vestido blanco solo hacía resaltar el resplandor de su mirada. A la izquierda de Lord Pierce se encontraban sentados sus hijos, el mayor, un joven de bellos ojos, cuerpo fornido, y la elegancia heredada de su padre, su nombre era Noah, pero era conocido como "Pucker-man" entre sus amigos más cercanos luego de detener las tropas enemigas alrededor del lago Pucker. Al lado del joven se encontraba la joven hija de Lord y Lady Pierce, Brittany, una bella chica de piel blanquecina, quien había heredado los dorados cabellos y los ojos esmeralda de su madre, una chica un tanto tímida, de 17 años, llevaba un vestido blanco con cintas verdes esmeraldas como sus ojos, sus bellos cabellos dorados recogidos en un pequeño tocado con una pluma de un color verde extravagante.

El sonido de la copa de Lord Pierce hizo que toda la sala quedara en silencio, el gran señor de pie a la cabecera de su mesa miraba a todos sus invitados con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Hoy estamos celebrando por la felicidad, la felicidad que hemos traído a nuestras tierras, yo personalmente doy las gracias a cada uno de los combatientes, mi mayor conmemoración a todos esos guerreros que protegieron mi tierra, y también así el más fuerte de mis pensamientos a aquellos que perdieron su vida por proteger lo que por años hemos construido"- Lord Pierce era el señor del vasto Zanted, una gran localidad conocida por sus frutos y sus grandes plantaciones vegetales, las cuales eran su mayor fuente de ingreso. "Hoy, Agosto de 1920, hemos firmado la paz con nuestros enemigos, a partir de un acuerdo pactado por ambos bandos con un mediador común hemos podido lograr lo que pensamos que no llegaría nunca, en unos días como símbolo de paz y para mantener una relación de confianza entre ambos señores, Santana López, la más joven de las hijas de Lord López arribará a nuestra Zanted junto a un grupo de su corte para servir como doncella de compañía de mi hija Brittany. Así también hemos acordado el matrimonio de mi hijo Noah, con Quinn Fabray en el occidente. De tal manera, podemos estar convencidos que nuestras tierras seguirán dando fruto y podemos vivir en total tranquilidad. Celebremos." Terminó por brindar Lord Pierce, los aristócratas presentes en su casa alabaron su brindis con aplausos y risas, la gran casa estaba de fiesta. Sus hijos aplaudían con gran felicidad, y su esposa dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla, hace meses que no veían a su padre sonreír así.

La celebración duró horas, bailes, tragos, risas y aplausos inundaron la noche, la paz había sido esperada por mucho tiempo en las tierras, y al fin se convertían en algo más que sueños.

Las semanas pasaron, hasta que cierto día un joven mensajero llegó a presentarse a Lord Pierce. La corte de la joven Santana López se acercaba y arribarían al anochecer. La gran casa de Lord Pierce tenía decenas de habitaciones, para huéspedes y para criados, era una casa enorme y llena de habitaciones y pasillos, un gran jardín alrededor del hogar, y luego el resto de las casas del pueblo. Lord Pierce llamó a sus criados para que se cercioraran de que las habitaciones estaban acondicionadas para las personas que llegaban al anochecer.

"¿Qué sucede padre?", la voz suave y tímida de la chica rubia llenó la sala de Lord Pierce, "¿me mandaste a llamar?" preguntaba la chica a su padre que miraba a través de la gran ventana.

"Sí Britt, hoy llega la corte en son de paz, por el acuerdo firmado", dijo en un tono cálido el padre.

"Entiendo" dijo la chica rubia asintiendo con la cabeza. "Espero que logres enlazar una amistad con Santana, la joven debe sentirse cómoda ya que estará a kilómetros de su hogar, y es de vital importancia que nos tome cariño, la paz que logramos firmar depende de eso, es solo un papel que se puede rajar y romper", las palabras de su padre sonaban tan sabias cuando salían de su boca, más aun cuando acariciaba su espeso bigote negro. "Pondré todo de mi parte, padre, espero llegar a guardar amistad con Santana, y espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi" la chica rubia siempre había sido obediente a las ordenes de su padre, aunque cuando él le hablaba sonaban más como peticiones que ordenes. Siempre fue más suave con su inocente hija. "Muy bien hijita mía" su padre depositó un suave beso en su frente "ve a ponerte tus mejores trajes, hoy cenaremos todos juntos con nuestros nuevos huéspedes, alístate para recibir a nuestros nuevos invitados" la chica asintió con la cabeza y se retiró directo a sus habitaciones.

Britt pasó el día arreglándose, primero tomó una largo y relajante baño, con pétalos de lavanda, su mejor amiga Sugar Motta había llegado a ayudarla con su peinado, su padre le había permitido invitarla debido a la insistencia de la chica por conocer a los nuevos invitados de Britt, su peinado quedó hermoso, tomado en la parte de atrás, dejando ver sus orejas, con unos pequeños mechones dorados cayendo en ondulaciones por sus patillas, unos bellos aros de plata, y su más hermoso vestido, un vestido lila claro, con bellos toques de brillo a la luz de las velas, con un hermoso bordado en los pechos.

"Te ves hermosa, no sabes cómo desearía llegar a ser como tú Britt" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Sugar. "Eres hermosa Sugar, no tienes que parecerte a mi" dijo la inocente chica entre risitas. "Mírate" decía la chica de cabello castaño mientras le pasaba un espejo de mano a su amiga. Britt pasó su mano sobre un mechón de cabello que caía por su patilla. "Oh… te ha quedado hermoso el peinado, Sugar, te lo agradezco" la rubia le dio un apretado abrazo a su amiga. "Mis manos hacen milagros" la castaña soltó una risita que pronto se contagió a la rubia. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la risita cesara. "Adelante" vociferó Brittany. Una joven criada se asomó por la puerta "ya llegaron" anunció.

Brittany y Sugar se apresuraron para llegar a la entrada del hogar, ahí se encontraba Lord Pierce junto a su esposa y su hijo, su mayordomo y algunos criados. Las criadas llevaban las lámparas de velas a la escalerita que adornaba el frente de su casa, para iluminar los peldaños. Los carruajes pronto comenzaron a ingresar por el jardín, deteniéndose al frente de la casa.

Los criados se aproximaron al carruaje, mientras que el conductor soltaba las cuerdas de los caballos para bajarse a abrir la puerta del carruaje.

Una delgada silueta comenzó a descender del transporte, envuelta en una bella capucha negra. Cuando sus dos pies estuvieron en el suelo, sus delicados guantes de seda se acercaron a su capucha para dejar expuesto su rostro a sus nuevos hospedadores. La luz de la luna dejaba ver matices del rostro de la chica, pero aún así, en tanta oscuridad era difícil de ver con exactitud su rostro. Brittany trató de acentuar la mirada pero no logró nada, solo vio como algunas carretas fueron deteniéndose detrás del bello carruaje negro. Pronto criados comenzaron a bajar de estas, bajando las maletas de Santana y sus acompañantes y acercándolas a los criados de Lord Pierce para que las distribuyeran en las diferentes habitaciones. Finalmente William Schuester, el mayordomo de la familia Pierce, se acercó a la joven damisela y le tendió su mano enguantada de blanco. La joven chica le acercó su mano con nerviosismo. "Bienvenida" dijo el mayordomo "sígame por aquí" decía mientras con su mano libre señalaba la entrada de la casa.

La familia se encontraba al frente del hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Doncella Santana López, hija de Santiago López y Ana de López" vociferó el mayordomo presentando a la joven a la familia. La chica hizo una reverencia hacia la familia Pierce, los miembros de la familia le correspondieron con una reverencia, demostrando según sus normas de educación que se dirigían a un igual.

La joven invitada fue guiada por el mayordomo por los escalones hacia la gran entrada de la casa donde se encontraba la familia, Brittany pudo ver con claridad, gracias a las linternas, a la joven que arribaba a su hogar, era aproximadamente de su altura, una tez hermosa casi de una tonalidad nunca antes vista en las tierras donde vivía la joven rubia, unos ojos profundos y oscuros, como si ocultaran un millar de misterios. La joven morena saludó a su familia, pero cuando se acercó a ella, Britt pudo ver una mirada triste en la morena, una mirada nostálgica. "Bienvenida a mi hogar, espero que podamos ser grandes confidentes" la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Brittany entregaba una calidez que hizo que Santana asintiera.

La familia comenzó a entrar al hogar, excepto por Brittany. "Por aquí por favor" dijo el mayordomo, el cual tenía que dirigir a la joven morena a sus habitaciones.

"No dijo ninguna palabra" murmuró Sugar mientras entraba junto a Brittany. "Quizás es muda" respondió la rubia con una mirada pensante. "No creo, eso sería la comidilla de la ciudad" mencionaba pensativamente la castaña, la cual era famosa por conocer los cotilleos del pueblo.

"No sabía que los López tenían ese exótico color de piel" la castaña sonaba como si tratara de buscar en su memoria algún rumor acerca de eso. "Es muy hermosa…" una sonrisa se acomodaba en los labios de la rubia.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic que decidí escribir, hace unos días surgió la idea en mí y no quería dejarla pasar. La historia es en una ciudad/pueblo/tierra ficticia, pero la época es la misma "1920" los mismo trajes usados por la gente de esa época mas menos, debe ser porque me gusta mucho esa época, he visto algunas teleseries así acá en mi país Chile, hahah. Bueno no sé que más decir, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D **


End file.
